mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
K6
|language = Dekanian|broadcast_area = Nationally|formerly_called = Triplus (1972-1981) Kanal Plus (1981-1985) Kanal+ (1985-1998)|headquarters = |sister_channel(s) = K6 Mix K6 Film K6 Ona K6 Bufet K6 Nitro K6 Humor K6 Sport K6 Novela K6 Super K6 Muzika|website = www.k6.dr|satellite = |terrestrial = Channel 6}} K6 is Dekanian commercial television network owned by Grupa K6. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, reality-shows, movies and series programmings. History as a local network K6 was launched in 1972 by Andrej Elontiki, the first commercial television network in Yucoscretia. under the name Triplus. Launch of the broadcast for news and entertainment On 5th May 1973, Triplus broadcasts full color programmings. On 18th December 1981, Triplus '''is renamed '''Kanal Plus. On 1st September 1983, Kanal Plus '''was introduced on Jukosatel (now ETV+). as a premium network On 14th April 1985, the French company Havas acquired '''Kanal Plus is renamed Kanal+ '''was becomes a subscription television network. On 1st January 1991, '''Kanal+ was rebranded and the new idents and logo were changed. On 1st January 1996, Kanal+ was rebranded as part of Canal+'s rebranding in France. as a commercial broadcast network On 25th April 1998, Grupa Kanal+ sold Kanal+ and the channels to CLT-UFA. who combined it with Echo Zarabergi to create Grupa Echo K6. Kanal+ is renamed K6 (Kanal 6) was becomes a commercial television network. On 1st December 1999, K6 'switched to the widescreen format during movies. On 17th July 2003, '''K6 '''was rebranded by French designer 'Étienne Robial, the logo have the orange letter K with yellow arrow and the orange circle 6. On 1st March 2011, K6 '''stopped the 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and launched in HD simulcast. On 13th July 2015, RTL Group-owner Grupa Echo K6 finished a corporate restructuring that spun-off the group into two new companies: Echo Media and '''Grupa K6. Programmings Information * K6 Aktuel * K6 Aktuel Sport * K6 Pogoda Entertainment * Camera Lounge * Pesni * Comedyland * Živoje Sreča * Juterni mešavina * Faktor stracha * Dekanski imetí Talentat * Bitva extrasensov * Ninja Warrior Dekania * X Faktor Reality shows * Dva Domi * Domašnije, oženi se Series * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * CSI: Miami * CSI: Cyber * CSI: NY * NCIS * Adoptacija * Lat Kulturi * Delfčonki * Olga * Sašatanija Movies (by rights) * Paramount Pictures * Walt-Disney Pictures * Lionsgate * Miramax Logos Triplus (1972-1975).png|First logo (1972 to 1975) Triplus (1975-1981).png|Second logo (1975 to 1981) Kanal Plus (1981-1985).png|Third logo (1981 to 1985) Kanal+ (1985-1995).png|Fourth logo (1985 to 1995) Kanal+ (1991-1995).png|Sixth logo (1991 to 1996) Kanal+ (1995-1998).png|Seventh logo (1996 to 1998) K6 (1998-2003).png|Eighth logo (1998 to 2003) K6 (2003-2014).png|Ninnth logo (2003 to 2015) K6 HD (2011-2015).png|HD logo (2011 to 2015) K6 (2014-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2015 to present) K6 HD (2014-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2015 to present) External links Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Grupa K6 Category:Dekania Category:Launched in 1972 Category:Dekaneft Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Klassmati users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Dekanian-language television channels